Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E.
Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E. was a short lived TV show that Joey starred in. It was about a detective and his robot partner. Characters *'Mac Machiavelli ' — is the main character, along with his partner C.H.E.E.S.E. Mac is a detective who solves adventurous crimes. *'C.H.E.E.S.E.' — is the main character, along with Mac. C.H.E.E.S.E. stands for C'omputerized '''H'umanoid 'E'lectronically 'E'nhanced 'S'ecret 'E'nforcer. Cast & Crew Cast *Joey Tribbiani' as Mac Machiavelli *'Wayne''' as C.H.E.E.S.E. Executive Producers *Colleen Mahan *Eric Goldberg *Missy Krehbiel Plots Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E. is about a detective, Mac Machiavelli and his robot partner, C.H.E.E.S.E. Together they solve crimes and go on various adventures. Since not much is known about the show, the only plots known are the bits and pieces mentioned in short scenes. They include: *Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E. in a situation after an explosion where C.H.E.E.S.E. can't escape. Mac won't leave without him so he begins to pick him up, but the villian appears. *The shipments of some product never made it to their destination, Omaha, and a plot with a rabbi's beard made of 100% horsehair. *A plot with Russian terrorists. *A plot involving cheerleaders ans high explosives. *Mac teaching C.H.E.E.S.E. to yodel. C.H.E.E.S.E. C.H.E.E.S.E. is a state-of-the-art robot designed and controlled by a man named Wayne. It took two years to design. C.H.E.E.S.E. moves on tractor-like wheels and is controlled by remote control. His arms can move, as well. C.H.E.E.S.E. speaks through a microphone controlled by Wayne. When Joey first met Wayne, he insulted the robot saying it didn't "look like it could do anything". Wayne became angered with Joey; so much so that Joey almost lost his job over it. Actors came in to read Mac's lines unbeknownst to him. Wayne eventually agreed to let Joey keep his job if he, in return, tought Wayne how to get women. Cancellation Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E. turned out to be poorly written and poorly acted. It did not last long before being canceled. After watching an episode of the show, the entire group (without telling Joey) agreed that it was a horrible show. Chandler called it "one of the worst things ever... and not just on TV." Phoebe didn't know what to say to Joey, so resolved to say nothing and press her breasts up against him. When Joey receives the news that Mac and C.H.E.E.E.S.E has been canceled, Phoebe, along with Rachel, repeat the act. Episodes Mentioned In Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E. was first mentioned toward the end of the sixth season when Joey auditions for the part of Mac in The One With Mac And C.H.E.E.S.E. In The One Where Ross Meets Elizabeth's Dad, Joey has his first day on set, where he angers Wayne, the man who operates C.H.E.E.S.E., causing him to nearly lose his job. In The One Where Paul's The Man, Joey tries to get his head shot on the wall of a dry cleaners. He feels he deserves a spot now that he is on television again. This leads to problems with the dry cleaner. The show is mentioned briefly in The One With Rachel's Book, where Rachel tells Phoebe that Joey is rehearsing lines (to cover up that Joey is making fun of Rachel's adult novel). In The One With Rachel's Assistant Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E. is canceled. Category:TV Shows